


Brownies

by Blue_Louis (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and brownies??, do i need tags??, there's a cat??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blue_Louis
Summary: Browsing through to find The Perfect ShowTM to watch, Louis caught a sweet smell in the air. His stomach grumbled as he tried to ignore it and focus on finding a show.Why is someone cooking so late, he pondered, and made it his mission to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because one of my neighbors was making brownies and I could smell it and was craving them and then we headcannoned in the group chat.
> 
> I will send a special thanks out to someone who helped with the headcannons but didn't want me to tag them. Thank you <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Blue-Louis and thanks for reading!!

Louis got home from work late on a Friday night, stripped off his skinnies, and threw himself dramatically on the couch to settle in for a night in binge watching whatever Netflix show he set his sights on. 

 

Browsing through to find The Perfect Show TM to watch, Louis caught a sweet smell in the air. His stomach grumbled as he tried to ignore it and focus on finding a show. 

_ Why is someone cooking so late _ , he pondered, and made it his mission to find out.

 

He hopped up from the couch and followed his nose out the door and into the hallway, walking one way and then noticing the smell disappearing and turned in the opposite direction to catch it again. 

 

At the end of the hallway, the smell was stronger than ever of baking chocolate, his mouth watering as he wondered what the appropriate way to invite yourself in for some dessert at a stranger’s place around 11pm would be. 

 

He opted for a short knock on the door and rocked back onto his heels as he waited, still taking deep breaths of the sugary scent wafting from behind the door. He heard some shuffling and debated running back to his apartment, realizing he was literally here at a stranger’s door and about to ask for whatever they were baking with nothing in return. The pull of the possible acquisition of chocolate was too strong though.

 

The door opened and Louis thought that this couldn’t get any better. Standing in front of him was possibly the hottest guy he’d ever seen in his life. Long dark hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head, a sharp jawline, green eyes, and lips that  _ had _ to have some type of lipstick or something on them because there was no way that pink was his natural lip color. He had a smear of, what he hoped, was brownie batter across his cheek and his broad shoulders were covered in a plain t-shirt, but it was all topped off with a light blue apron with the words “Kiss the Cook” swirled across his chest and stomach. 

 

Louis realized he was staring and silent for too long when the man cleared his throat and smirked at him. What was he here for again? Oh yeah; dessert.

 

“Hey Curly, I’m your neighbor, Louis. Just thought I’d pop around for a visit, say hi and introduce myself.”

 

The man was still smirking and held out a -  _ large _ \- hand for a Louis to shake, “I’m Harry and don’t you think it’s a bit late to be popping around at stranger’s doors?”

 

Louis was trying to figure out a polite way to say  _ I’m here to steal some food _ , when a small, black cat burst out from behind Harry and wrapped itself around Louis’ legs. Which when he looked down, he realized were bare. He forgot to put his skinnies back on and was in front of Harry’s door at half past 10pm and in just a sweater and his pants. Lovely. 

 

Thinking quickly, Louis picked up the kitten and quipped, “I smelled brownies and needed a new friend. I guess I found one of those already.” 

 

Harry beamed and stood back from the door, opening it wider to let Louis into his home. 

 

“They’re about done, go make yourself at home on the couch with your new friend. His name is Jack,” Harry gestured to the room to the right of the door and left Louis standing in the doorway with a cat in his hands, watching him walk back to the kitchen with joggers riding low on his hips. 

 

Instead of walking into the living room like he was told, Louis followed Harry into the kitchen. “Jack seems like such a normal human name, why didn’t you name him Shadow or Midnight or something more… cat sounding?” 

 

“I think cats need human names because they’re purr-fect,” Harry grinned at him, stretching out the  _ purr _ part to be sure Louis got his pun.

 

Louis groaned, but couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up at the horrible joke. “I thought you were going to say something about how his name is Jack in memory of Rose being a selfish bitch in Titanic and not letting Jack up on the door with her.”

 

Harry froze from taking the brownies out of the oven, “Ha ha yeah.. That would be silly..” and kept his back to (an oblivious) Louis as he set the pan down on the stovetop. 

 

Louis had not moved from his space in the doorway of the kitchen, a sleeping and purring kitten in his arms. Harry cut up the brownies and placed a few on a plate, grabbed a couple of glasses of milk with a nod towards Louis to see if he wanted some, and led the way to the living room. He placed everything down on the small table in there and plopped down on the couch, Louis following and gently setting the cat down before he did the same. 

 

Louis reached over and grabbed a brownie and moaned as he bit into it, Harry’s eyes widening at the sound before he grabbed his own brownie to eat. 

 

Louis finished his first and took a swig of milk. He turned to look at Harry and stated straight-faced, “I may have to do what your apron says, because these brownies are fantastic,” before reaching over and grabbing another one and shoving it in his mouth. 

 

Harry looked down at his “Kiss the Cook” apron and blushed, “Would you like to watch some telly, Lou?” as he reached for the remote. Louis nodded and they settled on a cooking show, talking and swapping stories during commercials, until they both nod off on the couch, their legs twined together in the middle of the couch and their heads on opposite armrests. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

The night repeats twice a week, with Louis showing up at Harry’s for food and company, claiming he misses his kitten-friend, Jack, and them falling asleep on the couch together. They talk about more each time and get closer and closer into a friendship, Harry leaving little treats at Louis’ doorstep some morning when he didn’t see him the night before and Louis taping different dessert recipes with little drawings of smilies and doodles all over the page onto Harry’s door.

 

About a month and a half after their first meeting, Louis knocks on Harry’s door for one of their evenings together. Harry opens the door in his same “Kiss the Cook” apron and looks a bit more antsy than normal. 

 

Louis walks in with a “Hey Haz,” and turns around after shutting the door behind him to see Harry standing very close. Something in Harry’s eyes changes from determined to something that looks like nervousness and he backs away suddenly and leads the way into the kitchen. Louis just cocks his head and shrugs and then follows him.

 

They continue on normally with their evening; a bit of banter, some triple chocolate cookies that Harry made (thanks to one of Louis’ recipes), and sitting close together watching a cooking show on the couch. 

 

When the cookies are gone and milk glasses emptied, they’re both full and warm. Harry scoots closer to Louis and gently places his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. Louis, very much okay with this plan, snuggles in close and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry seems to relax a bit more at that, his shoulders and arm untensing, as his fingers start brushing against Louis’s arm lightly. They fall asleep shortly, somehow maneuvering themselves to lay side by side on the couch, tucked in close to each other. 

 

Upon waking with the sunrise, Harry blinks open his eyes, warm and still hazy on his position on the couch. He looks down and freezes, Louis’ face laid against his arm and very close to his own. Eyes closed, Louis looks like pure innocence, his long, dark eyelashes grazing his sharp cheekbones, his lips parted slightly as he breathes deeply in his sleep. 

 

Harry doesn’t ever want to move from where he is. 

 

Louis starts stirring a couple of minutes later, as if sensing that Harry is awake and being a creep staring at him for so long. He blinks open his eyes blearily and when he sees Harry, a sweet smile breaks across his face, taking Harry’s breath away. 

 

“I think it’s time I follow through with the words on your apron,” Louis whispers to Harry, Harry’s eyes widening and dropping down to Louis’ lips, as what he said clicks in Harry’s head. 

 

Harry leans in slightly, Louis meeting him the rest of the way in the softest and sweetest kiss they both could have ever hoped for. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Later that day, a day spent wrapped up in each other, kissing, talking, flirting, and more kissing, Harry cuddles Louis on the couch and looks over at him.

 

“I hope this isn’t a dealbreaker, but I have something I need to be truthful about.”

 

Louis tenses in his arms and looks over at him, expecting that he’s married and has 3 kids and Louis is his side bitch now. 

 

“Jack is named after Jack in Titanic, because he deserved to still be alive.”

  
Louis smacks him, calls him an idiot, and then they continue on happily with the rest of their lives. 


End file.
